


summer lovin

by SYDNNYY



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Summer Vacation, crushing on your best freind, honnestly i have no idea where im going to take this fic, i just know there will be a beach episode, no beta we die like men, sapnap’s #1 wingman, tags are difficult to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYDNNYY/pseuds/SYDNNYY
Summary: It all happened so quickly.—Dream, George and Sapnap finally meet up in the sate of Florida and spend a week together in a rented house, what starts out as the dream and turn into a nightmare in a matter of seconds.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	summer lovin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wants to go to the states  
> &  
> Sapnap is Dream’s #1 wingman

It all happened so quickly. 

“I want to go to the states,” George said in one call with Dream and Sapnap. It caught the two Americans by surprise as the call was silent for only a few moments before Sapnap bounced back with a response.

“Hell yeah, I'm down,” The man almost barked as he gave it a moment. “Having you come over here that is,” Sapnap added afterward, an eagerness to his voice.

Dream was, well, more hesitant. They should think this through a little at least, make sure this wasn't some sort of on a whim sort of situation. Not that he didn’t want to see his friends but they still needed to think of expenses, where they’d stay, what date, what they’d do- hell which state to go, to begin with-

“How about we go to Dream? He’s right in the middle after all.” Sapnap suggested, Dream blinked as he looked back up at his monitor where Discord was pulled up and the call taking place. 

“Florida? Yeah, sure.” George replied, it sounded like every decision was going to be made right now in front of him. “That sounds like a plan, I’ll start buying tickets-“

“Hold on- let's talk a little more about this before we officially do anything,” Dream intervened, finally speaking as he leaned back in his seat a little, adjusting his headphones, taking a small breath. “Are you guys sure about this? I’d love to meet but, what about your guy’s streams?” 

“I'm sure everyone would love genuine vlog content.” George replied, referring back to when he, Dream, and Wilbur decided to do a “meetup” with each other. Which ended up to be fake as Dream didn’t show up. “Twitter got a little upset because of that y’know, this could be our former apology,” George suggested.

He had a point, if they did do a meetup, it would be excellent content. Viewers galore, besides there, was almost no reason for Dream to hide any longer, he had already done a face reveal a while ago. Maybe it was just the fact that he wasn’t yet comfortable with his face being on camera and all, hell he still didn’t use a face cam in his few streams or hardly on video calls with George and Sapnap. 

“And, If you’re wondering where I and Gogy will stay..,” Sapnap started as he let out a small snicker. “We could always book a hotel and cuddle each other in the same bed~” He cooed, a smile clear in his voice.

“I’d never share a bed with you, you smell bad,” George replied almost immediately in a monotone voice, met with Sapnap’s whines and complaints. 

“You guys should probably get a hotel unless you plan on sleeping on my couch.” Dream murmured, looking back at his room, small. He moved not too long ago to something smaller, quaint, manageable. Sure it was nothing cramped but it sure was smaller than before. He made sure to make the most out of it. “And I'm not letting you guys sleep on my bed,” He added after a moment.

“Why? Got something to hide Dreamy?” Sapnap teased, Dream rolled his eyes as he replied as soon as his friend spoke. He was used to the teasing, Sapnap’s at least, it was never-ending, though he couldn’t say the same for George’s.

“Yeah Dream, why can’t you let us sleep on your bed, even sleeping in your room could work,” George murmured, making Dream snap back towards his monitor. He knew George was only joking- even he had his limits and Dream was almost positive the older boy wouldn’t even dare sit on his bed. He wasn’t like that. 

“It’s a full bed, a bed meant for one person.” Dream replied after a moment, his bed could fit two people if he tried, but normally it was just him and the occasional Patches when she wanted to sleep on something other than the couch or her bed. “Besides, I'm tall, my feet already hang off the bed a little if I sleep straight…” He added.

“Well, I'm pretty sure you could squeeze a tiny little George in bed with you,” Sapnap replied, a smile on his lips, “That means I can just take the bed with Patches!” He cheered, Sapnap had always adored Patches, always asking for pictures of her looking cute. Dream happily provided but it was hard getting Patches to sit still, his feline pet always running down the hallway whenever she felt like it. 

Yet, Dream was still hung up about Sapnap’s first comment, and while George bickered about not even being that short, Dream thought about how George could fit on his bed. 

Maybe if they laid close, Dream wrapping his arms around his friend's waist, his chest pressed against George’s back, holding him close- what was he thinking about? What the hell was this-

“Just you wait and see, I'll be 3 inches taller than you Sapnap-“ George spat out which only earned a mocking chuckle from Sapnap. Dream snapped out of his short trance, flushing slightly at his thought of cuddling his best friend. It was only just a friend thing right? Cuddling your friend wasn't strange or romantic…not at all. 

“Whatever, you guys won’t fit in my house, it’ll be all cramped.” Dream spoke, he was being reasonable. If they were going to stream during the time they were staying over, where were they going to put their whole setup? Besides, Patches wouldn’t like the fact that there were going to be two more grown men in the same house as her. 

“Well, then what do you suggest we do? Because Sapnap and I aren’t going to drop these plans that easily.” George asked. Well, it wasn’t like Dream didn't want them to visit, he was sure they were all thinking about it, so why not execute things now? 

“Hm, hear me out yeah?” Dream started after thinking for a second. He wanted to see the two of them, he wanted to spend time with them, all together, in person. “Let’s rent a house together, for a week- maybe more if you guys want. We’ll all cash in, have our rooms, lots of space, everything. How does that sound?” 

“Rent a house?” George and Sapnap said in unison, thinking about the suggestion to themselves. Dream thought it wasn’t too bad of a plan, it made complete sense to him and it shouldn’t be too hard to orchestrate. He would even pay for George’s and Sapnap’s plane tickets unless the latter planned on driving in which he’d pay for Sapnap’s gas if he could. 

“This might have to be another Dream 1000 IQ moment,” Sapnap mused, agreeing to the plan. “I’ll bring my set up and all of that, I guess a car would be the best way to bring it all right? I have no idea how I’ll even lug all of my shit onto a plane…tough luck George,” 

“Yeah whatever, I’ll figure it out, so when are we going to go…?” George asked, he sounded eager enough.

“As soon as you’d guys like.” Dream replied, it wasn’t like he had anything planned soon anyway, maybe besides a few more videos coming out but his schedule was empty. 

“What about next week…?” 

“Next week...hell yeah, I can work with that.” 

“So then it’s settled, next week it is, Friday?” 

“Friday.” Sapnap and George replied at the same time. They had 7 days to prepare, pack, book tickets, stream, record, everything. 

This was like a dream come true, wasn’t it? He could finally see Sapnap again, tease each other, eat together, maybe even finally go to Disney World as they’ve hoped for so long. 

And George…Dream could finally see George, upfront and real. He was admittedly looking forward to that the most, butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the thought. This was different from when the thought of meeting up with Sapnap for the first time, it was a whole new level of difference but Dream couldn’t pinpoint what it was but he could feel it. 

“Dream? You there?” George called out as Dream blinked a couple of times, shifting in his seat as he croaked a reply. 

“Yeah- I'm here.” Dream replied, clearing his throat shortly after, he hoped he didn’t miss anything too important.

“Sapnap’s going to stream, you joining?” George asked, Sapnap had gone on mute, supposedly going to prepare for his upcoming stream. 

“Sure, let's go.” 

Dream hoped he would space out like that when he finally meets George, close and real. 

————————

“I hope it doesn’t rain when I finally get there… I don’t want my first day in Florida with you to be soaked…”

“Sorry Sapnap, I don’t have control over that.”

“Fuck you.”

Sapnap had been driving for maybe 9 hours straight, Dream wasn’t counting but he could hear it in his friend’s voice as he slurred a few words, he was exhausted. Dream had suggested for him to stop at a motel and sleep, wake up the next day and get to Florida around the same time George would but Sapnap had refused. But then again, he did suggest that around the 5-hour mark, maybe Sapnap was about to change his mind. 

“I think I'm going to die of boredom before I see you Dream,” Sapnap complained, Dream could hear a small annoyed growl rise from his throat from what he could only assume to be traffic getting in the way. 

“I'm boring?” 

“Yes.”

“Rude much?”

“Only to you jackass.”

Dream could only chuckle slightly at Sapnap’s words, he knew how bitter and annoyed he could get, he found it amusing. Sapnap never meant half of the things he said so Dream took his words with a grain of salt. 

“What do you want me to do about it anyway? Invite Karl to the call?” Dream offered, Karl had more energy than him anyways, whenever he was in a call he managed to brighten and lift conversations, or if anything tease of Sapnap.

“If you invite Karl, he’ll talk over you and give you an excuse to scroll through Twitter on the dnf tag,” Sapnap replied simply, glossing over the least bit easy.

Dream took a second to respond, biting the inside of his cheek, “You’re so weird…” He mumbled, getting up from his office chair and instead of sitting on the edge of his bed. He’d been editing another youtube video they all recorded together before the trip. Something along the lines of, “Minecraft but we get random potion effects”, George had suggested it a while back and it was a blast to record. George was going to use the video but didn’t want to edit it leaving it for Dream. Good thing Dream had recorded it all. He rubbed his eyes, who could have guessed staring at a screen for so long could affect you? 

On another note, Dream knew Sapnap would always bring up dnf whenever he had the chance, it was a joke between the three of them, they’ve read fanfics about George kissing Dream in the rain for crying out loud. So why when he mentioned it… it felt too weird. Uncomfortable? Frustrating? Dream couldn’t pinpoint it, but he would always shrug it off, never make a big fuss about it, because why would he? 

“I'm not the one whos being shipped with my best friend all the time…” Sapnap hummed. Dream never took him seriously, he had to remind himself that countless times. 

Yet…

“You guys even play it up all the time for everyone to overanalyze it! I know sometimes I even think you guys are dating without letting me in on it,” Sapnap teased, Dream could hear that cocky grin on his face. Whenever he had the upper hand, whenever he got his way. Why would Dream be so worked up about something too small, it didn’t mean that much to him did it? It was only a joke, a joke between him and George-

Yet it finally struck something.

“Shut the fuck up Sapnap.”

Dream didn’t get a chance to take back what he said when Sapnap finally snapped back into focus. He could hear the bitterness, feel the tension. They knew each other for years, they knew what made each other pop, what annoyed them, how to get each other fired up. 

But this? This was new to Sapnap. The mention of a simple ship name leaving his lips, something that could make Dream pissed. Sapnap knew how chill, relaxed, calm Dream was, but something like this grinding his gears? Sapnap had only one option, push forward. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Sapnap asked slowly, carefully, as if he was approaching a disturbed lion in its den. 

“No- it's nothing, don’t worry about it.” Dream replied quickly, the feeling of embarrassment sinking in. Why did he snap like that? 

“I did, didn’t I? Tell me- what did I do wrong.” Sapnap continued. Dream had a feeling his friend knew what triggered him to lash out, it was obvious, wasn’t it? Yet, he didn’t reply, Dream knew Sapnap was smart enough to figure out what went wrong. 

“Is it George? Is it dnf…? I was only teasing you know that…” He does, he does know that. Dream just can't figure out why it made his heartache so much from Sapnap’s teasing. It was only just a joke, just a joke. A joke that meant too much to him apparently. 

“Hey, come on, answer me, don’t leave me hanging…” 

Dream wants to reply but, what is he supposed to say without sounding like a complete idiot? The call is laced with silence from both ends, the both of them unsure what to say. It feels awkward, it feels terrible. 

Dream can hear Sapnap shift in his seat and let out a small sigh. “Take your time then, we both have all the time in the world after all…” Sapnap murmurs, he doesn’t push, he waits. Dream is almost thankful but still, coming up with an answer shouldn’t be that hard, yet it is.

George, Dream never thought of him more than a friend. At least that's what he’d like to believe. Of course, they flirt, but it was just a joke, it was an act, an act for the audience. Dream had seen the analysis his viewers would make, though he only smiled and chuckled at them he wondered, how much of it was true? Honest? Raw. 

Did George bite and lick his lips whenever Dream said something mildly suggestive? Did his eyes brighten whenever they’d call? Did George only think of Dream while in calls with 6 other people, 6 other friends? A part of him believed the analyses to an extent he would admit that, but the ones of him? They sounded so strange, so farfetched. 

And besides, Sapnap wasn’t all wrong, he did browse the dnf tag on Twitter and Instagram now and then, he liked looking at the art after all. Even if he rarely actually, liked it, knowing his fans would be watching him like vultures do, circling their prey, he’d always make a mental note about the artist, patiently waiting to see more. 

But that was it wasn’t it? He just appreciated his fan’s artistic abilities and analyses. That was all right? 

Maybe he was overlooking something because the thought of George, his played-up affection for him, dnf, the thought of it being only a joke, made his stomach churn ever so slightly. 

“It's both.” Dream confessed after what may have been an eternity.

“Elaborate?”

“It’s…” Dream swallowed, shifting in his bed slightly as he chose to lay down, his head landing on the pillows. “...its dnf and George…” he tried, context Dream sounded almost crazy.

“That's what bothered you?”

Dream nods before realizing Sapnap couldn’t see him and responds with a “Yes.”

“Do you want me to stop teasing you about it?”

Dream thinks for a moment. “No.”

“Why not?”

“It just, won’t feel natural I guess.”

“Natural?”

“Our fans I mean- they’ll notice…”

“Right, ok,” 

Dream wouldn't want them to speculate, speculate about anything going on in the dream team, between all three of them. That just gives him more problems to resolve. Sure he may get...irritated from all the jokes but, nothing he can handle.

“You never act like that when George is teasing you...flirting with you, he treats dnf like a joke too you know.”

“I know,”

“So why don’t you lash out at him?” 

Dream doesn’t know. He doesn’t have the answers. 

“Maybe it's because he’s a part of dnf,” Dream tries to reason, but maybe it’s because Dream can’t find it in himself to be mad at George- or for a better word, raise his voice at him. 

Sapnap went silent, probably thinking is what Dream assumed. Dream wasn’t even sure if his words made sense, he wasn’t in a good state of mind, was he? Sapnap could give him an answer to that. 

“Maybe it’s because you like him,” Sapnap spoke up finally, it made Dream perk up slightly. 

“I mean, I like both of you.”

“No- I mean, romantically…” 

“Romantically…?”

“Romantically.” 

Dream thought about it for a moment, liking his friend, romantically, as well, odd. He’d be honest, he had thought about it a couple of times. Maybe even fantasized a bit. Dream wasn’t shying away from liking a guy, no, he never dated a guy but he was never against the idea, though the thought of dating George was so different, odd. 

“Maybe...I don't know.” Dream murmured after a moment, ranking his hand through his hair as he gave a small sigh. “...If anything it's just a small crush then...it’ll pass” A part of Dream didn’t want that to be the case. 

“Sheesh, do I have to be your wingman through all of this?” Sapnap joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Dream only gave a small chuckle, “You’re okay with the thought of me even dating George?” He asked, getting comfortable with the idea. It wasn’t like he was going to go through with it anyway. Right?

“On camera pretty much nothing changes if you two date.” Sapnap mused with a small smile on his lips. “Besides, as long as you can still give me a good night’s kiss I'm fine with anything.” 

Dream let himself relax as he let out a laugh. The two of them were best friends after all, even with a few rough patches they always managed to pull through and be each other's, right-hand man. Dream just never expected this conversation to pull up out of the blue. 

He and George… dating, it was a strange thought but Dream liked it. He liked the thought of it and that's how far he’d like it to go. Realistically he could never see himself with George, unsure if George even reciprocated the feeling or swung that way. The fanfics made the romance between them look so easy, he knew it was almost impossible to achieve anything like what he could have in the fiction works. 

He could dream and think about it all he’d want but, Dream knew that it’d never work out well in the end. He shifted in his bed slightly, his stomach grumbled quietly. He needed to make sure to remind Sapnap and himself to get some food in their system. 

————————

When the doorbell rang Dream sprung up from his chair, scaring Patches from her spot on the bed as she watched Dream try to simultaneously calm himself yet with each step he took towards the door he got more excited.

Dream had ended the call with Sapnap an hour ago, In the meantime, Dream went back to finish editing the video, getting it all polished up so he could post it to his channel. Sapnap said that he was going to focus and power through the last hour of the drive and “surprise” Dream when he’d show up. It was about midnight, Sapnap must be exhausted, Dream would be happy to show him to his room in the new rented house. 

Dream opened the door, a grin on his face as he was met with a disheveled, exhausted Sapnap. Opening his arms he pulled his friend into a tight embrace, Sapnap slowly snaking his arms around Dream as he returned the affectionate gesture. It's been a long time since Dream had hugged someone, he missed the warm feeling. 

Eventually, they pulled away and the first thing Sapnap had said was, “Holy shit dude, I forgot how tall you were…” Dream only replied with a chuckle as he went to go help Sapnap carry his stuff in, walking outside barefooted, the feeling of the cool pavement against the bottom of his feet was nice.

“I can’t feel my ass anymore…it’s so sore…” Sapnap complained as he hauled his suitcase into the house as Dream followed behind, carrying Sapnap’s one of two monitors in his arms. 

“Good thing you’ll be able to get some sleep now, your room is upstairs and to the left.” Dream directed as he followed after Sapnap inside where he heard the other groan.

“You literally can’t do this to me- upstairs? Really?” Sapnap whined as he reluctantly started climbing the stairs. 

Dream set down Sapnap’s monitor on the ground by the stairs as he went back out to continue bringing Sapnap’s things in. “I’d rather have Patches stay downstairs,” Dream explained, loud enough for Sapnap to hear him. 

Dream was glad Sapnap was here but he looked exhausted out of his mind, Dream couldn’t blame him after all, he drove 15-ish hours here, though he would like to spend some time with him he figured it was best to let Sapnap sleep. 

Dream was excited, a flurry of emotions hitting him like a truck. He was really here with Sapnap, even if they had met once already, living with him and soon to be George as well made him all smiley. If Sapnap could see him he’d probably make fun of his goofy grin. 

He could care less, this is all he wanted and more. 

————————

“Excited to pick up George tomorrow?”

“How early? I plan on sleeping in till 2 in the afternoon.” 

Sapnap laid on his new bed, back flat against the mattress with Patches at the end of the bed, culled up and resting. This was the closest she let herself near Sapnap, and he seemed proud. 

Dream finished setting up Sapnap’s computer and monitors, he insisted after all and his friend wasn’t going to refuse that offer. Standing up and stretching his arms he gave a small sigh.

“Are you excited though?” Sapnap asked, turning his head to watch Dream on the other side of the room as he sat down in the office chair. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Dream replied quietly as he laid back into the chair, relaxing slightly.

Sapnap only gave a small shrug as he chose to sit up, leaning against the bed’s headboard, turning his head to look over at a sleeping Patches. 

“What about your feelings for George…?” Sapnap asked slowly, it had been a good few hours since the topic was brought up, and now in person, Sapnap got to see Dream’s expressions.

Though frankly, Dream tried to show close to no reaction. “I shouldn’t have to worry about them, nothing between us has changed drastically anyway.” He answered, voice even. “Let’s just have the best week of our lives yeah? I want both of you to enjoy yourselves while you’re here.” Dream hummed as he looked back up, meeting Sapnap’s slightly concerned gaze.

Sapnap failed to bite some words back as he spoke back up. “Alright, but what if something comes up between you guys? What if you project something onto him?” 

Dream knew Sapnap was just looking out for him, and he was always graceful but, he figured this was something he should and could handle by himself. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there yeah? It's late, go to sleep so we can wake up early to pick up George.” Dream replied as he got up from the chair, Patches almost sensing Dream’s movement as she lazily lifted her head. 

Sapnap stayed quiet and gave a small nod, Patches getting up from the spot on the bed as she hopped off, already trotting over to the door. 

Dream might have heard Sapnap mumble something along the lines of, “If you need anything, you could always talk to me.” But he didn’t answer, already out the door as he turned off the lights behind him. 

As Dream made his way downstairs he looked back on their conversation. Something getting brought up between him and George? Unlikely but not impossible, he’d just be a little careful of what he’d day he supposed. But he did hope nothing like that would happen. 

But slowly, dream was leaving a trail of gasoline in his steps, his feelings pouring out of him and all it took would be one match to start a blazing fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Alright! Uh, we’re going to actually be doing this aren’t we? Ive debated on writing this for a while and this is pretty self indulgent. I have no idea when or if i’ll update it, if you want to see more feel free to drop a comment or something. Whatever this will turn out to be, hope you stick with me for the ride <3
> 
> edit: also sorry if the first chapter was so short, my brain isnt working correctly
> 
> edit 2: alright! i changed the chapter’s name and added some more content (like 2000 more words lol) enjoy! ill see if i can update next week too, no promises


End file.
